I'm Your Daughter
by SVUforever1127
Summary: When Olivia's daughter Emily finds herself in trouble with drugs and new enemies. Olivia tries to understand why she's actng so different. Emily struggles to cope with the absence of a father figure causing her to resent Olivia but when a tragic accident reunites her with her father will she change? Or is it too late? Bensler A/U enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's POV.**

I wake up and look in the mirror I sigh. Part of me was missing and I felt empty. "Em it's time to go!" mom calls and I sigh.

"Coming!" I call back. I grab my phone and fix my hair before quickly getting dressed. I walk out to her and she smiles. "What?" I ask standing there awkwardly. Her smile fades a little as her phone rings. I already knew it was for work. "Just go" I say sadly.

"Are you sure you'll be OK here while I'm gone?" she asks and I nod quietly.

"I'm used to it" I mumble. She sighs and kisses my cheek before rushing out the door. I sit on the couch and take out my phone. Work comes first well I push the thought away and see a text from Maddy.

M - heyyy the party was boring without you last week Josh is having another one tonight if you're gonna go.

E - sorry no way mom would let me

M - forget her for a minute and just come have fun

E - fine what time?

M - 12am to idk whenever

E - oh OK

I put the phone down and sigh she wouldn't be home anyway. I walk to my room to see what I can wear for that night. I'm excited yet scared all at once. I go through my closet and finally find a nice outfit. It was a white shorts and a pink top that came to just above my bellybutton. If my mom caught me in these she would give me "the speech" then start asking me questions like if I'm sexually active and I really don't wanna deal with that. I watch TV for awhile and then realise it's 9;30pm. I get up quickly and shower. Then I get dressed. I dry my hair and curl it, my hair always looks better curled. I start doing my make up and I hear the door open. "Emily?" I hear mom call. I panic, I grab my robe and put it over me. I walk out to her and fake a smile.

"Hey mom" I smile

"Hi sweetie... What's with the hair and make up..." she trails.

"Oh.. I got bored... So I just decided to you know..." I shrug.

"Oh.. Well I have to get back to work in an hour.. I have to cover for Nick on the nightshift so I won't be home until 7am... I just thought I'd bring some food and check up on you before I go back" she says and I hug her.

"Thanks mom" I say taking the Chinese and smiling happily. I know she cares but that doesn't really change anything. She leaves again and I eat the food before getting back to getting ready. There's another knock and I look through the peephole and see Maddy looking amazing. "Wow you look great" I smile looking her up and down. She smiles.

"So do you now let's go" she says and I smile. She's 21 so of course I look up to her and she's old enough to get drink so it's safe to say I hang out with her a lot.

 **Olivia's POV.**

I sit at my desk feeling really bored. The others start to leave, Nick left leaving me alone with Munch and Fin. We sit and start talking about thongs and then Munch brings up Emily. "So how is she anyway?" Fin chimes in.

"She's... Emily" I sigh and Munch laughs.

"So she's causing trouble then?" he asks and I nod slowly.

"She's been sneaking out... she hasn't in awhile since I told her she can't see that Madison girl" I sigh again and they nod.

"Well if I were you I'd be careful" Munch says.

"What does that mean?" I ask a little worried.

"Don't listen to him Liv he's clearly just having a senior moment" Fin laughs.

 **Emily's POV.**

We walk in and music is blaring I look around taking it all in. I see people drinking, laughing and making out. I feel a little uneasy and Maddy takes my hand in hers. She brings me around the back and a guy is standing there. She greets him. She introduces us and I soon learn his name is Marcus and he's 20. I thought it was fine until he handed me a sandwich bag full of pills. "If you can sell these to the kids at your school then we can start paying you" Maddy says and I look at her awkwardly. "Come on your mom can get you off if you get caught" she says and I nod slowly as I take the bag. What am I getting myself into?

 **Sorry the first chapter is all over the place. I know I was supposed to update my other stories on both my accounts but I haven't gotten around to it. I hope you enjoyed this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's POV.

I get home and it's 7:30am. I head straight for bed but stop to check Emily first. I see her climbing back in her window and I sigh. "Emily we've talked about this" I say trying to be calm.

"No! You've talked! I've sat and listened to everything you've had to say! But you didn't listen to me!" she yells. She puts her bag down and pushes past me.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I call after her.

"Out!" she yells slamming the door. I sit on the couch, putting my head in my hands. It's too hard to do this alone. I get up and go to bed. I know she'll be home by the time I wake up. She has to be.

Nobody's POV.

It had been hours. It was now 10pm and Olivia was worried. She grabbed her keys and got in her car quickly. She began to drive and thought of everything that could go wrong. She was snapped back to reality when she felt a jolt. The piercing sound of ripping metal rang through her ears. She felt another jolt then darkness came over her. Sirens were heard in the distance along with the surprised screams of innocent bystanders and the beeping of horns. Emily stepped out of the other car.. She had no idea it was Olivia she had crashed into. "Holy shit" Madison said, clearly drunk. Emily on the other hand was sober and saw the damage to the car and the blood that stained the road. "Someone's hurt!" she exclaimed running to the car. Shock and horror appeared on her face as she saw who it was.

Emily's POV.

A scream escapes me as I see her. "MOM!" I scream hysterically. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I keep screaming. She's covered in blood and I know if she doesn't get 'll die. "Mom? Can you hear me? Mommy!" I cry. I feel two strong arms around my waist as I struggle. "MOM!" I keep screaming and fighting trying to get free. I watch as they pull her out of the car.

"I CAN'T FIND A PULSE!" a paramedic yells. I sink to my knees. Another paramedic runs over and tries to help. I look away unable to watch. "She's back" a paramedic sighs relieved. They take her away and I turn to the person who's holding me.

"We're contacting your father now" he says softly.

"M-my father?" I ask barely able to speak. "How did you find him?" I ask confused.

"Well... Your mother gave all the information to a lawyer in case anything like this ever happened" he explains and I nod. I go with him to ACS where I'm put in a room. I sit and wait. In walks a man I can just barely remember to be Elliot Stabler. I look up at him tearfully. "Are you...?" I trail and he nods slowly. My eyes fill with tears.

"Emily I'm so sorry" he says and I hug him tightly.

"I'm your daughter. How could you leave me" I sob. "I only snuck out because she never has time to listen to me!" I continue to cry.

"Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you and Liv in anyway I can" he said softly and I nodded staying close to him. This was all my fault.

 **Sorry I changed tenses for the No POV. Part but I can't write it in present tense. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and lemme know.**


End file.
